The power of Psy
by rhinodartey
Summary: Debut for a new member of the Mane cast known as Clairvoyance The Element of Memories. If any of you like the slightly darker Discord episodes at the begging of Season 2 You'll definitely love seeing this one especially since the villain is alot more complex
1. Chapter 1 Short and Sick

Project Abra

characters

Twilight Sparkle

Rainbow dash

Fluttershy

AppleJack

Rarity

Pinkie Pie

Spike

Clairvoia

Princess Celestia

Background

Clairvoia is a green unicorn with a cutie mark in Psychic abilities she is able to read minds and moves objects using her mind as well as destroy them she can also occasionally produce energy when riled or there is a great need.

She meet the Mane After being sent their by Princess Celestia for reasons unknown at first she isolated herself creating a forcefield but after losing it and creating a fearsome Golem she manage to save the girls and Ponyville, thus learning that just because your different doesn't mean you have to hide away from it.

And so after many adventure we start with clair seemingly getting ill with Pinkie organising a huge party for the whole of ponyville to celebrate but little did they know that there is in fact a sinster force hiding underneath the harmony and it will seek to plunge equestria into hundreds of years of Slavery.

Chapter one

In a wonderful day of festivities in ponyville one pony is sick unicorn Clairvoyance was very rarely sick but then again she made a huge effort not to get sick her parent always drummed into her that being sick weakened her and that she will have less control over her Psychic abilities. Staring into space wondering on how delighted she'll be once she fit and fighting an abrupt knocking on the door took her away from her daydreaming state, who could that be, she'd already told the mane six she couldn't make the party, perhaps it's Pinkie Pie, a sudden wave of worry swept past clair. What if Pinkie Pie with her interest at heart decided that she should bring the party to her, Clair already had a splitting headache so this would not be a good idea so you can imagine the relief when she saw Twilight Sparkle at the door at least it was the most sensible and understanding pony in Ponyville, both Twilight and Clair could be considered a bit of a nerd although Clair looked more at studying the mind and comics, as a result she often spent quite a lot of time hanging out in the library with Twi. "What's going on Twi", Clair Asked

"oh nothing, just wanted to see how your doing", Twilight answered " I also thought you could use some company I didn't want you to be the only pony missing out on all the fun at this party".

Clair rolled her eyes she knew twilight meant well but she didn't have to sacrifice enjoying herself for Clair. "oh don't you worry about it I'd hate to spread the disease to everyone", she said, "just go out and enjoy herself"

"oh but Clair"

"no no you I'm fine besides there always next time", when you've got Pinkie Pie in your town, never a week away from a party for some occasion or other.

"Oh ok then rest up and take care I've got some book on dealing with coughs and colds here" levitating them over with her magic, Clair replied in kind using psychokinesis to receive them.

" take care then"

"will do Twi",

then Clair stood watching Twilight trundle over to the colourful courtyard with music blaring out,

"well Twilight sure doesn't change" clair thought jokingly looking at the bunch of books, books on how to deal with a cold, honestly you'd think she were a child. she then propped the pillowed laid her head on the center pulled the sheet using psychokinesis and closed her eyes, at least she has some great friends that can let her rest in peace


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking out the shell

Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at sugarcube corner Pinkie Pie was setting the party standards higher than had ever been set before, so much so even Granny smith chuck away her sticks and was dancing like she was a quarter of her age tonnes of food lined the table with all sorts of candy, and cakes and of course , thanks to apple acres, Apple related desserts. "My my Pinkie this here's a party you have here is a real hoot" Said that distinctive Southern Accent.

" Why thank you AppleJack" Said Pinkie Pie eagerly all those cakes she eaten had made really twitchy and fidgety, the feeling being she was a time bombs moments from exploding and believe me nopony wants to be in the radius of that explosion. Elsewhere the Cutie Mark Crusaders were doing the simple yet important task providing the Apple Juice at the party

"see anything yet" Applebloom said impatiently

"nope nothing,blank as a whistle" sighted Scootaloo

"I thought the saying was clean as a whistle" enquired Sweetie Belle

"are you sure I don't think so"

" like it matters" groaned AppleBloom "at this rate we'll never get our cutie marks"

"ahem"

"woops" with the CMC talking all that time a huge line for drinks managed to form.

"Well at least we know we won't earn our cutie marks not an apple carton" Scootaloo snickered.

Not long Rainbow Dash came crashing through.

"sorry we're late but Somepony took a little too long to get going"

"oh were late, I'm sorry"

Fluttershy floated in behind, the one thing fluttershy hated about being late was all the ponies staring at you.

"I just wanted to make sure all the deer were safe and sound, the loud noise must have probably startled them".

Not long afterwards Twilight and Rarity appeared rarity taking time to produce a beautiful lilac ensemble. Embellished with all sorts of rare diamonds that left spike drooling over more than just the diamonds.

"I hope it's not too much,but i just felt it would be appropriate given the occasion".

For today is day of the Summer Sun Celebration and that also makes it the Anniversary of Twilight meeting her friends and their Elements of Harmony being revealed.

"such a pity Clair is missing out of such a "

Twilight never managed to finish her sentence as Screams rang out and something caused Twilight to gasp in horror

Meanwhile Clairvoyance was pelting it to sugarcube gazing in wonder at the damage caused to lined the streets and a building had even been severed and half. Observing the damage, clair feared the had been awoken by the loud noise caused by buildings nearby collapsing and jumped out of bed. she knew that although she was not an official element of harmony her gift in psychokinesis would be of great help, the damage could not have been done by a claw, a hoof or even a paw, rather it was a pincer and that could only mean one thing a Karkinos otherwise known as cancer. It is a giant crab with a huge pincer to boot, the only good thing about this beast is that it only has one large pincer it other one is very small if you could call it that. She knew that Twilight may be able to disable the giant crab's claws however Twilight would only be able to do so much, she maybe a unicorn of many talents but her lack of specialty means that controlling things through magic was tough and it's size would make the job tougher. Suddenly a scream was heard,

" it sounded alot like Fluttershy" Clair didn't even dare think the worst and despite the fatigue double time it up to the colossal shell


End file.
